warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Rising from the Ground/Epilogue
EPILOGUE Like a skyscraper Gwyn purred as Shadowkit chased the feather Stormshadow was tugging away from her. Ravenflight was standing beside the gray she-cat, her whiskers twitching. “You two really did well in raising Shadowkit like your own.” “Of course,” Gwyn smiled at her friend, “Stormshadow would never have refused.” Ravenflight looked wistful. “Today is her ceremony,” she purred, “I wonder who her mentor will be.” “I wonder how IceClan will teach its kits,” Gwyn wondered out loud, “There’s no need for the division we had when the war was still going. It’s been six moons since that. Surely there would be no need to ask Shadowkit to choose?” “I believe we’re teaching them the skills of an ‘ice warrior’.” “An ice warrior?” Gwyn echoed, sounding amused, “What’s that?” “A combination of everything IceClan had stood for. A ground, river, and fly warrior. An IceClan warrior.” Ravenflight flicked her tail. “It’s a good change.” Gwyn nodded and joined Stormshadow with Shadowkit. “Ready for the big day?” She nosed the little kit. She was growing more and more to look like Ashshadow. Gwyn’s heart ached at the thought of the kit’s caring parents and lost siblings. “Is Mommy and Daddy watching?” “Yes,” Stormshadow said gently, “Mommy and Daddy will be watching.” Shadowkit beamed. “From up there?” She pointed her stubby tail up at StarClan. Gwyn smiled sadly and nodded. “Yes, Shadowkit, from up there.” Shadowkit didn’t look mournful though; she seemed to have accepted her parents’ deaths. “I’m going to be an ice warrior!” She proclaimed, “How cool is that? The first of many.” Gwyn laughed. “You’re a special generation.” Shadowkit looked so joyful and Blackthorn called for attention. He beckoned to Shadowkit. “Please step forward.” The little kit bounded forward to the old general. His kind eyes reminded Gwyn too much of Artic, but the pang of guilt had faded to remorse. “From this day onwards, you will be Shadowpaw. Ravenflight, I would like you to teach this young kit the ways of an ice warrior.” Ravenflight looked momentarily stunned but she stepped forward and touched noses with the young kit. Gwyn purred with Stormshadow and linked my tail with his. “I’m so glad she’s going to be living in a peaceful place,” Gwyn leaned my head against his shoulder, “Unlike her parents.” “Shadowpaw will be fine,” Stormshadow agreed, “She’s headstrong.” “Gwyn?” Pineshadow nudged me, “I want to discuss something with you and Stormshadow. Could you step into my den with me?” Gwyn shrugged and followed the medicine cat inside. He sat down. “I’ve been examining you lately as you treated Shadowpaw and I noticed something quite unusual.” Gwyn raised an eyebrow at that and Stormshadow curled his tail around her. “You see, you’re having kits.” Gwyn broke out into a smile. “Did you hear that?” She turned to her mate, “Kits!” Stormshadow purred and touched his nose to hers. “Six more moons in the nursery, Gwyn.” She laughed. “I’m having kits, Stormshadow.” He rested his head on hers. “I love you.” Like a skyscraper THE END AUTHORS NOTE To be honest, I loved writing this story. I got a bit of a writer's block during winter break but when break ended, I felt love for this cast and I wanted to give Gwyn a final ending. She deserved it, especially with Stormshadow. I'll be honest, this wasn't the best of my works, but I'm glad I've written Warrior and this and made them so long. It was a relief to finally be able to write so much for a storyline. I hope you'll read, enjoy, and comment! <3 you all :) FANS Sign below if you're a fan of Warrior/RFTG~! I loved Artic <3 i can see the stars again, my lady